


Hot night

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddeston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: You walk in on Tom touching himself and it all turns into sweaty sex on a hot evening.





	Hot night

It was just such a hot night, the air heavy on your skin and making your sweaty skin stick to every surface it touched. You had to take a cold shower before bed, otherwise you’d melt. The relief of the  water running down your body helped you cool down, and after a few minutes you got out and barely dried yourself, only putting on a short night gown without any underwear. You were used to sleeping naked or only in your panties, but Tom was sleeping in the guest bedroom, so you really just needed enough coverage to cross the hallway and get to your room, where you’d close the door, turn on the fan right to your face and try to get some sleep.

-

It was just such a hot night. You usually slept in your underwear but it got a little uncomfortable when you heard the sound of the shower turning on and suddenly the imagem of her naked and wet popped in your head. To say that you had never thought about how hot she was would be a lie, but you had never really fantasized about that. The door was closed, so you decided to adventure yourself, slipping out of your boxer shorts and wrapping your long fingers around the hardened shaft. Slowly rubbing yourself, with one hand thrown over the pillow and the sheet thrown to the side, you stared at the dark ceiling while thinking about sneaking into the bathroom and grabbing her from behind. You’d circle your hands around her waist, kiss her shoulder and lick her neck. Biting your lip, you picked up the pace on your cock while thinking of slipping a finger between her folds and massage her little nub. You wanted to hear her gasp and moan, throw her head back and rock her hips against your hand while you fingerfucked her. Oh God, this felt so good…

-

You had to wake up early on the next day and let Tom oversleep. Rolling your eyes, you remembered you didn’t give him a spare key, so you walked back to the living room where you had a copy hidden in a painted wood box. When you got the guest room, the door was closed, but you knew the lock was broken, so you slowly opened the door in case he was already asleep. You were just gonna leave the keys on the bedside table and tiptoe your way out. That image though, froze you to the spot. Tom was butt naked, with the moonlight from the window making sure you could see every bump and muscle of his sculpted body, and even more embarassing than that, he was touching himself with abandon. Rubbing his large cock with speed, he threw his head back in the pillow with eyes shut and holding his breath to supress all the moaning and grunting. You felt your cheeks warm and a little voice inside your head was screaming “for the love of god get out!”, but it was like you were glued to the floor. Tom was obviously about to climax, the hand thrown on the pillow now grabbed and pulled, and suddenly he couldn’t hold it anymore: with a shaken breath, he moaned your name. Completely forgotten in your hand, the keys dropped to the floor and along with your heart when the metallic clink made Tom freeze and gasp. He turned his head, eyes wide and face red with a mixture of embarassment and an interrupted orgasm. Trying to stutter an excuse, he mumbled something about ‘never before’ and ‘so sorry’.

To be honest you couldn’t give less of a shit. If he was obviously so turned on to the very thought of you, why would you let an opportunity like this pass by? You had always thought about how insanely hot he was, and looking at the size of the cock between his legs, your thoughts weren’t wrong. Walking over to the bed, you pulled the night gown over your head, revealling to him your naked self. All embarassment was gone from his eyes as he stared at your tits, then your pussy, licked his lips and then looked up to meet your gaze. He sat up on the edge of the bed and extended a hand to you, bringing you closer and placing you between his legs so he could wrap his lips around your nipples and gently suck on them. You could feel his hands sliding up the sides of your thighs until he grabbed your ass. One hand moved to the side until his thumb reached your clit. It was easy for him to slip his middle finger inside as you got wetter by the second. He playfully pressed your nipple between his teeth and pulled while staring into your eyes, then with a cheeky smile he licked it one last time before moving to the other nipple and sucking on it as if it tasted like honey. His finger swiftly slipping in and out, his thumb rubbing your clit and his lips sucking onto your breast as his tongue flicked the nipple inside his mouth… oh God, you wanted more, much more. 

Pushing him by his shoulders, he fell back on the bed and moved back so you could climb on top of him. Standing on his elbows, he watched as you grabbed his stiff cock and played with the head, lowering yourself just enough so the tip would slide in, but then quickly sliding out. Tom gritted his teeth and thrusted his hip with impatience. You laughed and shook your head, but slowly lowered yourself until you were fully seated on him. Tom squinted his eyes and dropped his jaw at the feeling, as you started on a steady rhythm up and down, up and down… Tom let himself fall back on the matress and grabbed your thighs, biting his lip as he watched your breasts bouncing. You decided to give him a show, so you started to ondulate your hips while touching yourself, one hand squeezing your tit, pinching the nipple, and the other stroking your bundle of nerves, making you moan out loud. You could hear him mumbling under his breath, words like ‘so hot’, ‘oh my god’ and ‘fucking good’, making you smile down at him. But it was when he sunk his fingers on your hips and spun you both that you actually giggled with the surprised. He pulled your legs up and rested your ankles on his shoulders, pressed your thighs against his chest and rammed his cock inside you. Screaming and yelping, you could feel the head hitting deep inside you, his thick member pressing against your walls. The sight of him was even hotter, the vein on his neck popping with the effort, his teeth bare letting out heavy grunts. The unforgiving hot weather had beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face, his hair wet and dripping. You began to feel a familiar tightening between your legs, and when Tom picked up the pace to merciless drill his cock inside you, the air was taken from your lungs as you felt it snap and spread all over your body. Feeling the tight grip on his cock, Tom shut his eyes and cried out as he spilled heavily into you.

-

Slowing down, you slipped out and and fell heavily to her side and for a moment neither of you spoke. You could feel the sweat cooling on your skin as you recovered your breath, but you knew she was staring at the ceiling just as you were. After a while, the silent was beginning to turn uncomfortable, until you heard her.

“So… how about a shower?”

You laughed.  _That’s how this all started._


End file.
